


Bystander

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: A Bear and A Halla [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Translations:Ryan – I mustRe 'ma'shivanash shala ara'vhen – [It] Is my duty (done willingly and eagerly) to protect my peopleMar vhen – Your peopleSathan juvagara – Please come backAr'esayemah – I [am] about to try / I [am] going to tryShia'i Blackwall sule min'dinem – Travel with Blackwall until this [is] overMythal, ivys nuvenemah na. Na'ryas halani ish. – Mythal, he will be needing you. You must help him.





	Bystander

Maybe half an hour ago, things had been very different. Half an hour ago they'd been celebrating. More importantly everyone was alive, half an hour ago. Now though, they were in the Chantry, hiding from the wrath of a dragon. Possibly an archdemon. The smell of blood and burns permeated the premises: some people were hurt. Everyone was afraid. Hanhari, ever the good and kind First, had gone out of his way to save as many people as he could and had only just made it to shelter himself. He was talking with the war master of this place now, trying to figure out what to do.

The conclusion he reached made Miris' heart pound.  
He'd go back out there to distract the monster and his dragon. They'd escape along a back path or something of the sort, and he'd be most likely left to die in an avalanche.

"Da'falon, din!" She threw herself between himself and the door, hands pushing back on his chest and making him take a few steps back. If only in surprise, even if she was bigger than him.

"'Ma'halla, ryan. Re 'ma'shivanash shala ara'vhen." Hanhari took hold of her hands in his, smiling at her calmly.

" _Mar_ vhen...?" Miris squirmed slightly, looking at all the people, the humans, around them. Truthfully it'd been easy to see the difference here, just how much happier he was. That didn't make it easier to accept though. Hanhari was supposed to be the Lavellan's First. Yet in his years with them, he'd never gotten as comfortable as he had here in a matter of weeks. The younger elf had connected with people here in a way he hadn't with their clan.  
She looked back at him, meeting his bright eyes. "Sathan juvagara."

"Ar'esayemah. Shia'i Blackwall sule min'dinem." He squeezed her hands before letting go altogether, slipping around her to go out the doors.

As they swung to a heavy close behind him, Miris could hear him giving orders to those he'd asked to go with him. Since she'd come she'd insisted on staying behind, merely helping keep things in order and providing him familiar company. As she dashed to catch up to Ser Blackwall's side, Miris wondered how different it would be now if she'd been bolder. Taken him up on his offers. Become a true agent of the Inquisition before it's destruction here.  
There was no point in pondering it. She'd already failed.

Spotting the man, she realized he was lagging behind somewhat as he helped an injured villager through the snow. No one would be left behind, of course, but they did need to go as quickly as possible. She swept under the injured human's free arm, lifting their other side up on her shoulders. Instantly they were moving with a bit more ease.

"Ah, thank you my Lady."

"Yes..." The villager sighed, "Yes thank you miss."

Miris eyed the bushy-bearded man for a moment. _My Lady._ That was... Nice. Too nice. It was a little frustrating that he could not have said it when things were still good and she'd been wanting to kiss him.  
"You are welcome," she looked to the villager, patting his chest to try and be reassuring. The huntress could dwell later, when things were not so bad. Assuming they did stop being bad later. Eventually. There would be time eventually she affirmed to herself.

* * *

Once the flare went up, Miris couldn't help often looking back. Haven was gone. The whole village buried like so many bodies. The sight crushed her lungs and sunk her stomach. Hanhari was down there. A literal body. His companions likely were as well. Cassandra, Sera, and that new man, Dorian. Four more people all gone like nothing.

And it was cold too. The chill was starting to sink through her clothes and skin and flesh down to bone. A storm blocked her view before distance did. It was a vicious thing, taking what could only be some feet away and obscuring it in a fog of white. The wind was soon blowing straight into their faces, snow sticking onto clothes and hair. None were left behind however, thankfully. Perhaps in the spirit of their lost Herald. Her lost First.

Miris wasn't sure how long they walked for. Probably not for as long as it seemed. It was at least, still nighttime when they stopped officially to camp. And thank goodness for the many who'd had the good sense to bring food and blankets and tents. It was crowded somewhat, and there weren't enough healers to go around, but under the cover of the fierce storm it felt somewhat safe. Sort of.

The huntress stayed close to Blackwall. She didn't know what else to do for now. She was as scared as everyone else. Scared of the Elder One. Scared of the evil templars. Sad... to have lost her friend. Other than the bustling of the healers, the whole camp was too quiet. Dozens of pairs of eyes glanced up, waiting to see the dragon come to finish them off.  
Time dragged on. It never came. Miris only stayed warm by virtue of Ser Blackwall keeping a heavy arm around her shoulders and keeping her politely near. Should have grabbed more blankets and coats...

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a fuss at one end of the camp. Miris leapt to her feet, scrambling over to see the cause of the commotion. Daggers drawn, just in case. It wasn't necessary.  
Somehow, through the storm, Cassandra, Sera, and Dorian had re-emerged.

"Hanhari? Sathan, sathan, where is da'falon? Where is Hanhari?! He was with you!" She grabbed at coats and armor, pleading with the survivors. Sera was too choked up and angry to give her a straight answer, outright shoving the Dalish elf away. Dorian was too guilty, never once looking the woman in the eye. Cassandra, both angry and guilty, managed to speak though.

"Once we had the trebuchet prepared, he told us to run. I... I was not sure we would make it, in truth, but it seemed we had more time than I would have thought. And indeed, the beast's focus was on him, as we were told. ...Hanhari, the Herald, he saved our lives as well." The woman's expression turned hard and certain, "We must give him time. There is a chance he could have survived, by some miracle, and I do not wish to see that chance wasted."

The Elvhen woman hugged her tightly. It meant little, but it was good that she cared enough to halt their onward march indefinitely. Just in case.  
Cassandra seemed startled by this, but hugged her back regardless.

"Cassandra... We left him cornered by a dragon and that... Elder One. I can respect a need for some hope but... Is it really wise to get our hopes up?" Dorian rubbed his arms, clearly cold and upset. Miris did not blame him, taking the human's hand and pulling him towards the tents.

"Sathan, ish'Pavus.... We should rest anyhow, sathan.... Let us wait, even if it is only because there is nothing better for us to do."

Dorian opened his mouth as if to argue, but he quickly deflated. "Well... I suppose we really don't have anywhere to go, do we? It... could still be quite the disappointment however, you know that don't you?"

"It is less disappointing than not trying at all." She pushed the man down onto one of the mats that had been laid down under the tents. "Be warm. You have done much already."

"If you say so... Thank you, ma'am." He pulled his hands up under his armpits, sitting cross legged and half curled in on himself in an attempt to preserve what little heat and good feelings he had left in him for the moment.  
Miris hoped very much that Mythal would grant them all mercy. They had worked hard to get even this far, and now there was an even worse fight ahead. Without Hanhari, it was doubtful that they'd have a chance. Moreover, no one needed the guilt of thinking that they'd abandoned (ordered to or no) their one chance.

* * *

More time passed, Miris returned to Blackwall's side and tried to sleep pressed against his back. It was better than keeping track of the time slipping away. Their chances fading in the dark and storm around them. Cullen and Cassandra gathered men to accompany them in doing rounds around the camp in the hopes of both finding their Herald while also not getting lost in the storm.  
Blackwall promised to wake Lady Lavellan if they found anything. Miris was grateful to him for this.

As promised, he did wake her.

Hanhari was tiny, back covered in frozen blood and unconscious in Cullen's arms. But Cassandra assured when Miris came rushing, alive. He was alive. Half dead and frozen stiff, but alive enough. There were so many healers. They would save him. They had to.  
Miris noticed that Dorian slipped in to help them. Already, the two young men had a bond that the woman recognized. Perhaps they also did, perhaps they didn't. Time would tell, and she would keep an eye on asa'da'falon if he ever needed help.

In the meantime, she sat back to watch the humans in charge bicker without Hanhari's calm, guiding voice, to watch the healers continue to buzz around the camp. Blackwall joined her again. She was thankful.

When Hanhari woke, the Mother fanned up fanfare around him. It was obvious he was overwhelmed, but the camp had needed the moment. Miris did not know the song, but she enjoyed hearing the Warden singing. Blackwall had a soothing sort of voice. It was a nice song too. Fitting of the situation in a way- Lost and in the dark and cold, but some way would be found to the sunrise. A good and needed message indeed.  
The singing ended, many people laughing at the newfound peace and it's slightly obsurd origin. Others began to settle into sleep. Miris was one of them, pressed up again against Blackwall's back, but he was lying down this time as well. The straw under them itched as it pressed up through her clothes but it was sufficient bedding. The man behind her was very warm, even facing away from her also. After the exhausting and long day, Miris had little trouble getting herself to sleep.

_Mythal, ivys nuvenemah na. Na'ryas halani ish._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ryan – I must  
> Re 'ma'shivanash shala ara'vhen – [It] Is my duty (done willingly and eagerly) to protect my people  
> Mar vhen – Your people  
> Sathan juvagara – Please come back  
> Ar'esayemah – I [am] about to try / I [am] going to try  
> Shia'i Blackwall sule min'dinem – Travel with Blackwall until this [is] over  
> Mythal, ivys nuvenemah na. Na'ryas halani ish. – Mythal, he will be needing you. You must help him.


End file.
